


Legion of Iron Legs (UPDATED, STILL A W.I.P.)

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Legs, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Only the thiccest will survive. An AU based on the obscure 1990 B movie Legion of Iron.





	1. Missing In Action News

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted in a long time but have slowly worked on this fanfic. It's nowhere near finished, but since it's been so long, I figured I may as well post what I have so far.

Enid breathed a sigh of relief as she locked up Gar’s Hero Supply and Bodega. Though the teen was reluctant to work the late night shift by herself, she couldn’t help but feel as though it was worth it when she stepped outside. Looking at her surroundings, Enid admired Lakewood Plaza Turbo’s beauty; the crescent moon was magnificent, the stars shone brightly, and a crisp cool chill filled the air. The plaza was eerily silent, for everybody else was probably asleep. The tough girl couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous as she paced faster towards her bike.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter’s blades pierced the night sky. Enid jumped back startled as the large aircraft landed right in front of her. The side door slid open, and Dynamite Watkins leapt out shouting, “Action News!”

Enid smiled as her worries went away. “Oh, Ms. Watkins, it’s just you. Why are you out this late on the job?”

Dynamite took a few seconds to catch her breath from the grand entrance, her long, light purple hair flowing in the breeze from the helicopter’s rotor slowing down. She then sprang up and gave her trademark pose. “News never takes a break! There’s always action somewhere, and Enid, baby, we wanna know what you think!” she said pointing at the teen.

“… Me?” asked Enid.

“Yes!” replied the older woman. Cam, Dynamite’s faithful assistant, captured the two. “Enid, as you most likely already know, a number of women have gone missing over the past few weeks. Do you have any idea as to what could have happened to them?” Dynamite thrust her microphone towards Enid.

“Uh, to be honest, I really don’t know. I just hope they’re ok” answered Enid as she nervously scratched the back of her neck.

“I see. And do you feel as though you yourself are in any danger?” asked Dynamite. “After all, the one common trait amongst these incidents is that they have all befallen beautiful athletic girls like yourself.”

The teen blushed as she felt a mixture of flattery and worry for if she could be the next target. Enid had always secretly admired Dynamite’s youthful spirit, bold power, and confidence in her body. To hear such a compliment from her sent butterflies through Enid’s chest.

“Oh, well, I mean, I don’t know, I, uh…” Enid laughed awkwardly.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Afraid of the truth? You’ve got some nice abs.”

Dynamite started rubbing below Enid’s midriff. Though she was madly head-over-heels for Dynamite, Enid snapped out of her spell as she realized Cam was no longer filming them.

“Hey, uh, where did Cam go?” asked Enid.

“Don’t mind him, he just went to go grab something” replied Dynamite as she squeezed Enid’s butt.

“So did you” thought Enid.

“So tell me, how would you like to come with me?” asked the older woman. “I’d love to see your body in action…”

Enid backed up as the pieces clicked in her head and she began to fear Dynamite. “Oh, no, that’s all right. I gotta head home.” Enid hopped on her bike and grabbed her helmet with the bisexual pride sticker.

Dynamite frowned. “I was afraid you’d say that. Cam?”

Enid didn’t see what hit her over the head as she fell off her bike and onto the ground. The girl saw Dynamite’s long, shapely legs step towards her before fainting.


	2. Enter the Arena

Enid woke up in the middle of what seemed like an underground arena. Surrounding her on three sides were stands situated above her. They seemed to be filled with lots of wealthy spectators and guards holding laser rifles.

Also situated above Enid on one side was Dynamite Watkins. She sat atop a flashy throne at the front of the arena, a guard on each side of her while a perfect view stretched out before her. Forgoing her usual bright attire, Dynamite wore an all-black outfit which showed just as much skin as before. Enid looked down at herself and realized she was wearing a black midriff and spandex shorts.

Dynamite jumped up and flew her hands in the air. “Welcome, Enid, to the Legion of Iron Legs!” she shouted to much applause.

“Ms. Watkins?!” exclaimed Enid. “You’re the one behind all the kidnappings! You’re gonna pay for this!” Enid kicked towards Dynamite, but no fire erupted. “Huh?” wondered Enid.

Dynamite laughed maniacally. “Your powers are useless here! If you ever want to see the light of day again, you’re gonna have to fight your way through the competition.”

“Competition? What competition?” asked Enid.

“Only the finest women from Lakewood Plaza Turbo, of course! This is the Legion of Iron Legs!” She shouted once more. “You’ve been chosen due to your impeccable beauty and power. Oh, and did I mention these fights are to the death?” Dynamite smiled as she crossed her legs and rested the side of her head on her fist. “Please don’t die in the first round, honey. It’d be a shame for a girl like you to go to waste.”

“Forget it, Watkins! I won’t be a pawn in your game!” yelled Enid. 

Dynamite smiled. “Don’t be so sure. Here comes your first opponent.”

One of the gates opened, and Shannon eagerly stepped out. “Well well well, if isn’t one of the Lakewood losers!”

“Shannon?! She captured you?!”

“No, I volunteered!” exclaimed the robot. “It’ll be a pleasure destroying you!”

Shannon leapt towards Enid with her extended robo-legs. Enid dodged her punch and sidekicked Shannon’s head, knocking her to the ground. Enid lifted her foot into the air and stomped her black boot on Shannon’s neck, knocking her head off her body. While Shannon’s head continued to shout at her, Enid threw her body across the arena, tossed Shannon’s head up in the air, then punted it towards her body whereupon it exploded in mid-air.

The crowd clapped for a while then fell silent as Dynamite clapped very slowly, until her clapping was the only sound in the room. “A fine match” she remarked. “But I hope you’ll excuse me if I’m looking more forward to your future matches. Now it’s off to the training grounds with you!”

Enid fought back as two guards apprehended her, dragging her out of the arena. On the sidelines, a familiar face watched with a stolid expression before exiting through the gate.


	3. Fight Another Day

Enid was tossed into a large room with all the other captive girls while guards manned the locked door. Punching bags, weights, and all sorts of gym equipment filled the sizable room. Enid felt very alone as all the other girls were busy practicing. Rather than train her body, Enid looked around the room for ways to break out. It was then that she was interrupted by a close friend.

“There’s no way out, y’know.”

Enid turned around and became immediately flustered as she saw Red Action. Wearing the same black outfit, Red majestically flipped her bright hair to the side. “Red! You’re ok!” Enid instinctively hugged the future girl.

Red patted her friend as she didn’t let go. “I missed you too, girl” she smiled. Enid quickly let go then looked down at her feet while clearing her throat.

“Sorry, it’s just you’ve been gone for so long…” Tears began to well up in Enid’s eyes. “I didn’t know where you were, or how you were doing, or if-”

“Relax, I’m here for you now. I’m just glad you’re ok too” interrupted Red. “I know you want out. So do I. We all do. But the only way to win is to stay alive, you got that?”

“What do you mean?” asked Enid.

“I don’t want you pulling anything crazy. You can’t fight Watkins, you’ve gotta play by the rules of the game." Red looked around at the other women in the gym. "Some of the girls here are even working for her. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Wait, so how do I know you’re not working for her?” asked Enid.

“I guess you’re just gonna have to trust me” stated Red.

Enid looked into Red’s eyes for a few seconds. “Ok, I trust you.”

“Cool. Now first thing’s first, you’re gonna have to train. Sure, facing a robot’s real easy, but take it from me, you’ve been over-reliant on your powers. When you go up against a real girl, you’re gonna wish you had practice. Now let’s warm up with some stretches” explained Red.

Red proceeded to help Enid for the rest of the night. Eventually, the guards forced all captives to their prison-like rooms. Enid sat on her bed with her hands behind her head as she thought about Red. It was then that she heard some keys clanging and someone unlock the door.

Enid sat up expectantly. “Red?”

The mysterious figure stepped inside. Dressed as a guard was none other than Elodie. “Sorry to disappoint” she said begrudgingly.

“Oh, Elodie! Nice to…” Enid looked at her old friend’s dark attire. “Elodie… You’re working for Ms. Watkins?!”

“Indeed, the accommodations are rather nice.”

“Don’t you know people are getting hurt?”

Elodie laughed. “Better them than me!”

Enid frowned. “Why are you here anyway?”

Elodie smiled. “When I heard you were coming, I just knew I had to greet my old bestie.”

To Enid’s surprise, Elodie sat down on the bed next to her. “Do you know, Enid, I’ve always admired you from afar. You’ve always been so pretty, so strong, so… Perfect” she said eyeing Enid’s body. "It was me who convinced you to ditch your lame ninja outfit for that sexy midriff and shorts, remember?”

Enid felt uncomfortable and tugged at her clothes. “Um, yeah, I didn’t realize that was your reasoning though…”

Enid shifted away from Elodie, but her suspicious old friend only smirked and moved closer. “Look at you now. Helpless. Finally I’m the one in power…” Elodie climbed on top of Enid.

“Um, Elodie, what are you doing?”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this day, Enid. We can finally be together.” Elodie proceeded to kiss Enid on the lips while reaching into her shorts. Enid attempted to push away Elodie’s face and hands.

“Elodie, please don’t.”

“Don’t be such a tease, Enid. I know you wore that outfit for me… Damn, look at those thick thighs. I can’t wait to see you kill with them.” Elodie groped and squeezed Enid’s thighs.

“Elodie, no!” screamed Enid as she kicked the thin attacker off of her.

Elodie stood up infuriated and rested her hand on her hip’s laser rifle. “You would dare attack a guard?! Don’t you know I can…” Elodie sorted through her thoughts for a moment. “Just why were you hoping for Red Action at the door, huh? You like her, don’t you?”

Enid didn’t know what she should say. “She’s just a good friend.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I saw you two interacting today! What, am I not good enough for you? Am I too weak? Sorry we can’t all be jacked girls from the future!”

“Elodie, look, I’m sorry, ok?” said Enid out of fear.

“No, it is most certainly not ok!” shouted Elodie. Enid curled up in a ball on her bed as Elodie got close to her face. “I would’ve given you everything! My comfort, my body, my love, but you rejected me! Big mistake, Enid, big mistake! I’ll see to it that you don’t walk away from tomorrow’s match!”

With that said, Elodie stormed out of the room and locked the door behind her. Enid shivered as the feeling of her old friend touching her in such a nonconsensual way lingered in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this ends on a somber note, but remember, it's not finished. Elodie will surely get what's coming to her.


	4. Red Action's Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red teaches Enid that there's more to fighting than just sheer strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months, but I'm back with another chapter! It's extra long, so I hope it was worth the wait!

The next day, Enid awoke to the sound of banging on her door. Along with other captives, she was escorted to the arena sidelines by menacing guards with laser rifles. Enid glared at Dynamite atop her throne, a confident smirk across the older woman’s face. When she stood, the mumbling from the spectators ceased.

“Tonight’s first challenge match shall pit the the beautiful… Red Action!” Dynamite posed and pointed at the bright-haired girl, a soft murmuring emitting from the crowd. “Against the powerful… Drupe!” As she posed and pointed at the strawberry girl, the bustling crowd became loud. Enid could hear the wealthy spectators exchanging wagers and watched as their betting board increasingly favored Drupe.

Enid nervously turned towards Red Action. “What’s the deal with them? Why do they all think you’re going to lose?”

The future girl crossed her arms. “It’s because Drupe is much bigger than me. They see a thick girl going up against someone nimble like me and assume the larger girl is going to win. Some folks around here even nicknamed me ‘Peg Leg’.”

Red swished her flowing red hair off of her face with a breath. “But they don’t know a thing about fighting. It’s not about your physical stature, but rather how you use your opponent’s strength against them. Besides, you’d be surprised what these so-called twigs for legs could do. I’m all muscle, baby.”

Smirking, Red winked as she flexed an arm and showed off her abs to Enid. The purple haired girl’s mouth was agape as her eyes drooled over the lovely sight. Concerned, Red stopped flexing.

“You ok Enid? You’re sweating bullets” noticed Red.

“I... Like... Girl…” hypnotically replied Enid.

Red smiled. “Well, wish me luck!”

Enid snapped out of her trance and hesitantly watched as the two competitors faced each other in the middle of the arena.

“I want to believe in what you said about mind over matter, but come on Red…” thought Enid fearfully. “I mean, Drupe looks like she could crush a person without even trying just by sitting on them.”

An awkward silence befell the room as the two competitors stared each other down for several seconds, a confident smile on Drupe’s face and a flat expression on Red. Finally, Drupe spoke up.

“Well, Peg Leg, aren’t you gonna try and make a move?” she jeered.

“Why should I?” retorted Red. “What, are you afraid of me?”

“Afraid of you? As if!” scowled Drupe.

“Then why don’t you come over here and prove it, chunky!” taunted Red.

“I’ll show you chunky!” Drupe leapt towards Red, but the future girl swiftly dodged the attack. Landing with a thud, Drupe got up and began kicking at Red’s upper body, but Red quickly moved her body from side to side as she slowly marched backwards, successfully dodging the attacks. The heavyset girl’s kicks were slow, but clearly powerful.

After a few moments, Drupe stomped her feet on the ground, almost appearing worn out. Seeing an opportunity, Red kicked towards Drupe, but the strawberry girl surprised her and grabbed her wooden leg.

“Aw, nerts!” thought Red quirkily. Drupe proceeded to spin Red in a tornado fashion, threw her up in the air, then clamped Red’s neck between her thighs in mid-air as she slammed her opponent onto the ground.

Dazed, Red could hear the crowd’s uproarious cheering as she began to realize the position she was in. Red felt a squishy mass encapsulating her neck, cutting off her air. She dug her hands deep into Drupe’s thick thighs in a desperate attempt to pull them apart, but it was useless.

“It’s no use, Peg Leg. Nobody has ever escaped my scissor hold, so don’t even try. Just give up” ordered Drupe.

Red began to feel slightly light-headed and knew that unless she did something fast, it would all be over. She then saw Enid on the sidelines shouting at her. “Red, get out of there!” she yelled.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Red determinedly raised her wooden leg behind her in the air and began flailing it about. “Aw, that’s so cute” mocked Drupe. “What are you gonna do with that thing, give me a splinter?” Drupe laughed. “The best part is the real twig is your other leg!” Drupe laughed even harder. “It’s a shame, all this time you’ve spent working out and training your body just to be beaten by me! Maybe you should’ve spent less time in the gym and more time bulking up at fast food places like I have! Yeah, you were right, I am chunky, but guess what? I’m proud of it! After all, it’s these chunky thighs that led to your downfall!” 

Drupe’s insulting laughter was cut short as Red’s lower leg finally managed to make contact with her attacker’s throat. In retaliation, Drupe angrily squeezed harder, but Red thrust her wooden leg with all her might. Unable to handle it any longer, Drupe relented her tight grip as she gasped for air on the ground.

The crowd was shocked. Seizing the moment, Red quickly sprang up, backflipped, and landed behind Drupe. She then grabbed Drupe’s feet and heaved her extremely heavy yet flexible thighs behind her opponent’s head, gravity taking care of most of the work.

In a wholly unprecedented maneuver, Red twisted Drupe’s thighs around her own neck then locked them in place with her thin legs. Drupe was going to choke herself out!

The crowd was absolutely floored. At the head of the arena, Dynamite Watkins eagerly sat up in her throne, an aroused smile defining her face. Never before had she seen such a spectacular display of sexy ingenuity. So excited was the older woman that she began to lick her lips as she rubbed her crossed legs together in a very pleased manner.

Stunned, Drupe struggled to break free of Red but failed. The force of gravity in combination with her captor’s relentlessly tightening grip meant Drupe’s own thighs were going to spell her doom.

“You can’t do this to me! You can’t beat me!” cried Drupe uselessly.

“Oh really?” asked Red smugly. “I’m hardly doing anything at all! Come on, all that’s holding you down are my twigs for legs! Just kick me off!”

Drupe fruitlessly swayed as she vied to break free, but still it was no use. She attempted to lift her legs, but they were too heavy, and Red’s grip was too strong. Mixed feelings of anger and confusion entered Drupe’s mind as she saw the seemingly fragile limbs of her opponent successfully pinning her down.

“You can’t even kick a small girl like me off? Pathetic” said Red condescendingly. On the sidelines, Enid was head-over-heels for Red’s cocky attitude.

Furious, Drupe gave one last attempt to prove Red wrong but failed once more. “Get a taste of your own medicine!” chided Red. Drupe’s eyesight faded as the crushing weight of her own thighs collapsed on her neck. Never did she think she would feel what it is like to be in such a position. One final thought of embarrassing irony entered Drupe’s mind: the massive thighs she was so proud of, her greatest asset, had defeated so many powerful opponents, yet they were about to lead to her untimely demise, and it was all because of the unimposing Red Action. Soon enough, Drupe gave in.

The crowd went wild as details of bets were shouted all over. Dynamite Watkins finished rubbing her legs together as she saw Drupe give in, proceeding to exhale heavily and slump back in her throne. She clapped ferociously, and soon all the other spectators followed suit. Dynamite then stood up.

“That was the greatest match I have ever witnessed! Bravo, Red Action, bravo!” complimented Dynamite. Red was undeterred, wanting nothing to do with the evil psychopath holding her prisoner.

Ignoring Dynamite, Red walked over to Enid and gave her a hug. Unbeknownst to the two, on the other side of the sidelines, Elodie glared menacingly as she clenched her fists.

“What’d you think, Enid?” asked Red.

“You were so freaking hot!” admitted Enid. Red blushed, and Enid covered her mouth. “I mean, you were great!” said Enid. Red chuckled.

“So, now do you understand what I mean when I say that your physical strength isn’t everything?” asked Red.

“Yes, I do, Red. I just hope I can be as clever as you…” confessed Enid as she shyly looked down to her side.

Red put her hand on Enid’s shoulder and flashed a reassuring smile. “You already are.”

Enid smiled in return and paused. “… Listen, Red, I don’t know how my match will go, so there’s something I should tell you… In case I-”

“Enid, it’s all right” interrupted Red. “You’ll do great. I promise you can tell me afterwards, ok?” asked Red.

Enid sighed. “Right… But Red, I-“

“Enid!” interrupted the shouting Dynamite Watkins. She bounced up from her throne, dramatically pointing her finger at Enid, but her legs trembled and she sat back down.

“Woah, I’m still reeling from that last match. That gave me the wildest stir in a long time. I sure hope Cam got the footage, because I’ll be replaying that tape a lot” Dynamite explained.

“Enid, my dear, my sweet, beautiful girl, it is your turn in the arena! Your challenger shall be… Punching Judy!” gestured Dynamite.

At the head entrance of the arena, Punching Judy leapt out, punched the ground, and then punched her fists together.

Unsure how to feel, Enid nervously stepped forward. “You got this!” shouted Red. Enid then stopped, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then confidently marched forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Enid's match go? What's Elodie's scheme? Will Red get to hear what Enid has to say? Find out sometime in the future!


End file.
